


Down and Down

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena can't get the thought of Lexi out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'towel'.

Elena shrugged her jacket off angrily. She was just a _friend_. But no matter how many times Elena repeated that word, she couldn't get the image of Lexi, dripping wet, fresh out of the shower, out of her mind. It had been driving her mad since the moment she’d seen her.

She flung herself down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to make herself think about something else, anything else. But that fluffy white towel kept returning behind her eyes. She'd never felt jealousy like this before, so strongly that it made her skin feel too tight and her heart feel like it was going to punch a hole through her chest. It had never made her wet before.

Elena moaned miserably, unable to hold herself back any longer, popping the button on her jeans and slipping her hand inside her underwear. She stroked her clit, again trying to think of anyone else but nobody else would get her there so she gave in, let her mind wander to what it wanted. If that towel had slipped. Her wonderfully tanned skin. How could she have such a perfect tan if she was a vampire? The way the towel had clung to her; Elena knew her breasts were natural, big enough for her hands, soft enough to squeeze, nipples hard from cold air on wet skin, water droplets dripping down, down...

"Lexi!" Elena cried out as she came, the idea of her dripping wet cunt too much for her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
